


Lean On Me

by ghostwiththemostbitch



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Mental Health Issues, Protective Din Djarin, Soft Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwiththemostbitch/pseuds/ghostwiththemostbitch
Summary: A/N: I've been having a pretty rough time recently and wanted to write something that would make me feel a bit better and I just feel like Din would be the best at caring for you when you're struggling.I would just like to note that I'm not pretending to speak on everyone's experience. This is just me drawing from my own experience.Hope you enjoy and you can also find me on tumblr :)
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	Lean On Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've been having a pretty rough time recently and wanted to write something that would make me feel a bit better and I just feel like Din would be the best at caring for you when you're struggling.  
> I would just like to note that I'm not pretending to speak on everyone's experience. This is just me drawing from my own experience.  
> Hope you enjoy and you can also find me on tumblr :)

Din knows something is off with you, it's a feeling that nags deep within his gut but he's not really sure what to do about it. Does he ask you outright or wait until you approach him? What if he's upset you somehow? His heart sinks at the thought.

Without meaning to he's grown attached to you and he knows the kids has too, how could they not when you're the warmest, most selfless person he's ever met. You do everything you can to make his and the kids life easier and though he never tells you, he appreciates it more than you can imagine and it hurts him to think you might not be happy on the crest anymore.

Now that he thinks about it, it's been a while since any of you have had a break, a chance to breathe, you've been traveling for weeks only stopping to refuel and restock on rations. Was that starting to weigh down on you? He can plan a detour if it'll make you feel better, stop off on some pretty plannet and find a secluded area to relax for a few days, maybe pick up some decent food from the markets and try to cook you a meal that isn't rations. Right now Din will do just about anything to see the dullness that's clouded the sparkle in your eyes vanish.

He wishes he could understand what is hurting you, instead of this constant guesswork, but that would mean pushing you for answers that you clearly aren't ready to provide and he refuses to make you uncomfortable around him or risk damaging your growing friendship. So for now he'll do what he can to try and ease the burdens that you're determined to carry alone.

He's passing the small kitchen on his way towards the cockpit when he hears it. Soft murmers of your voice as you speak to the child whilst feeding him. Normally he'd just walk on by, not one to eavesdrop, but you sound exhausted and broken and each word hooks into his soul and reels him in closer until he's hovering just outside the doorway.

"I don't know how to explain it little guy" you whisper " I just feel bone achingly tired no matter how much I sleep and it's like someone's carved out my chest and filled it with an ocean of sadness, but it's not sadness y'know, it's more than that, I just can't find a word to describe it well enough. It makes everything so much harder and I can't even focus on simple tasks anymore."

Sighing you manage a small ghost of a smile when the baby coos around a mouthful of food, patting your cheeks like he's trying to comfort you and Din feels his heart stutter at the sight. He knew there was more to your withdrawn behaviour than meets the eye, but to hear you're usually strong and chipper voice crack as you confess the depths of your pain… It hurts him in ways he'd never thought he'd feel towards another person.

"Its not always like this, some days are just so much harder than the rest and sometimes I can feel it creeping in and others it slams into me and takes me by surprise" you explain as the child fiddles with your hair.

"I just wish I understood why I felt this way, I feel like I don't really have a reason for my heart to be so heavy" you say as you gesture around you before whispering sadly "It just is."

The child coos again, patting your cheeks repeatedly as he nudges his little wrinkled forehead against yours. A tiny laugh passes through your lips as you shake your head lightly against the kids.

"I've never been able to tell anyone about this and here I am spilling my guts to a baby with magical powers."

Din almost laughs if it wasn't for the fact you've just admitted that you've had to deal with this on your own for who knows how long and maker if that doesn't make him ache to hold you and tell you he's here now if you'll let him.

He can see now, you're not sick of him or of life on the Crest. It runs deeper than he thought and what he fully understands, but he's willing to try. The wounds you bare aren't of a physical nature but they need tending to all the same, only instead of bacta and bandages, they need love and support.

For a moment Din's unsure of his next move, does he reveal himself to you and risk your anger at him inserting himself in your private moment or does he creep away silently to prevent a possible confrontation? No, he shakes his head, even if you're angry with him he needs you to know you're never alone in this. Just like when you stubbornly refuse to leave him when he's injured, lacing your fingers through his to comfort him whilst you check his wounds, he refuses to abandon you to your suffering.

He speaks your name softly so as not to startle you but your head still whips in his direction with frightening speed, your eyes wide and guarded as you watch him approach the table. The child, as if sensing rising tension, wriggles free from your hold and climbs down your leg and onto the floor.

"Din" You breathe, folding your hands in your lap to hide their light shaking and hoping he doesn't notice. He does. "How long have you been stood there?"

Din rubs the back of his neck, a nervous habit he can't help in this moment as he looks at you and can practically feel the walls you've put up around yourself.

"Long enough" he admits, heart clenching when your eyes drop to the floor in shame.

You look devastated that he's discovered this part of you and part of him curses himself, would it have been better for you if he had just walked away? But as he watches you crumble in on yourself he knows he could never leave you like this. You need to know there's no shame in how you feel, that no one can be strong all the time and that it's okay if you falter now and again.

Words have never been Din's strong suit, he hasn't really had need of them in his line of work, so he takes what he's learned from you and drops to his knees infront of you, wrapping his strong arms around your waist.

He pulls you in closer as you begin to shake, tears dripping from your cheeks to splash down against his beskar, he draws you in until you slide from the chair and into his lap. Din yanks his gloves off so he can gently run his fingers through your hair with one hand whilst the other rubs soothing circles on your back.

He rocks you in his arms until as you sob, never stopping even when your breathing slowly returns to normal and your cries turn into soft sniffles. He lets you get it all out, not once pushing you to talk.

"I'm here cyar'ika." He promises "Take what you need."

You wind your arms tightly around him, clinging to his shoulders as you allow his comfort to seep into your skin, loosening the suffocating grip of pain from around your heart even if only for a moment. Tears still trickle down your face as you raise your chin to look where you think his eyes should be.

"I'm sorry-" You begin but you're cut off by Din furiously shaking his head.

"Don't ever apologise for how you feel." He chastises without any real bite. "I just wish I'd figured it out so I could be there for you sooner." He strokes the hair from your face in awe of how even when seeing you in your darkest moments, you're still the most beautiful thing he's ever laid eyes on.

There's so many things he wishes he could say to you. He wishes he could tell you how much he adores you, how you're the strongest person he knows. You weren't raised a warrior like he was but he'd seen you go up against many enemies in ferocious defence of him and the kid. From the moment he'd met you, angrily berating him for not keeping a stricter eye on the kid that had wandered straight into your path, he had loved you.

But now wasn't the time for such admissions he knew, you didn't need his mess of emotions thrust upon you whilst your own were in chaos. So he settles for telling you something else instead.

" I'm never going to force you to open up to me" he says as he wipes the tears from your cheeks before cupping them hesitantly. "Just know whatever strength I have is yours. If you ever feel like you can't cope you can lean on me, I've got you, always."

"You're not alone anymore" he whispers.

Tears spring into your eyes once again as your body sags against his in relief, the tension you've carried for the past few days slowly bleeding out of you and leaving you emotionally wrecked. He grips you tighter as your head rests in the crook of his neck but has to look down when he feels a nudging against his leg .

The child is cooing intently, reaching towards you both with grabby little hands and you can't help the small chuckle that escapes you. Din lifts him with one hand and places him on your lap watching as the little creature buries himself between the two of you, cuddling in.

You breathe deeply, content for the moment in the arms of your Mandalorian and with his son snuggled against you. A small bubble of comfort in the vast darkness of space. And though it can't completely erase the darkness that clings to you, it lights a small candle in your heart, giving you hope for better days.

And for now, that's enough.


End file.
